Winchester Siblings Part 4: Broken
by DaunyelWay
Summary: Has the Winchester Siblings finally come to an end? Will all be for nothing? Find out in this last part of Winchester Siblings...
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

**The sound of a clock ticking echoed in Sam's mind. He'd been lying there for quite some time, not knowing what else he could do. Dean and his dad were gone, killed by the Demon itself it seemed, taking all that he loved away to make him pay the ultimate price. But he had fought to live, he would complete the hunt his family had started and the Demon would feel his wrath as he embarked on a journey that would forever change his life. No, he wasn't the baby in the family anymore; he had grown strength and he was going to destroy the Demon forever.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The moon hung low in the cold December sky, snow fell lightly about the '67 Impala as the driver slowly crept along the icy, mountainous landscape. Sam was sleeping in the passenger seat as his brother Dean drove like most times. It seemed no matter how old Sam got, Dean treated him as if he was still a kid. Something that agitated him to this day. But he opened his eyes and knew that they would need to pull off for the night, the blacktop now a sheet of ice, yet Dean kept going and Sam shook his head wondering if his brother had finally lost his mind.**

"**Dean?" he said quietly, "Why haven't we pulled off for the night?"**

**Dean sighed, his concentration broken, "We need to get to the Pennsylvania border as soon as we can."**

**Sam knew that getting to Pennsylvania meant getting to their sister as soon as they could. Nearly a year ago she'd gone back to Milford to regain the life in which she left, wanting to leave the hunting business behind. Their father and his wife Majestic had been together a year now, something they never thought would happen, but they were a family and they needed to be together forever or so he thought.**

"**Is Alana in that much trouble?"**

"**She called and said she saw an unusual character lurking about her house. She's called the cops a few times but nothing was found. They think she's paranoid."**

**Sam knew how that felt, when the Demon was part of their father over three months ago; he thought he was losing it as well.**

"**How much longer until we get to Milford?"**

"**An hour at the most."**

"**Will we make it in this weather?"**

**Dean gritted his teeth; he damn well would make it. Alana was in trouble and the damn snow was not helping. "I'll do whatever I can to make it to Alana's, I want her safe."**

**Sam nodded, even though traveling in this kind of weather was dangerous, he and Dean had seen and been through worse. So whatever life threw at them, they would always come out first no matter what.**

"**Can you drive for awhile Sam? I need to rest."**

**Sam was uneasy about driving in snow, hell; he'd been in Stanford far too long. But he wasn't about to let Dean fall asleep at the wheel either, so he nodded, "Yeah, I will. We keep on the Highway until we hit the Milford exit right?"**

**Dean nodded, "On the ramp, make a left. There's a hotel just after the bridge on the right. Alana asked for us to meet her there."**

**Sam nodded, "We'll get there Dean, I promise."**

**All Dean could do was nod, before falling into a deep and troubled sleep; even Sam was aware of the troubles and he was wide awake! But he drove on, the snow falling heavily now as they neared Middletown, New York. The highway was deserted, except for the occasional truck and state truck plowing the snow from the asphalt. Thirty minutes or more to go before they reached their destination, their sister would no doubt be impatient while waiting for them.**

**Sam sighed a while later as he read the 'Welcome to Pennsylvania' sign and crossed the bridge over the Delaware River. Soon they would be reunited with their younger sister and he hoped that they could find out what really happened to her, if anything happened at all.**

**Sam drove slowly again on I-84 as his windshield was cast into snow white décor, the snow was harder here and he ended up falling from 30 MPH to a crawl, never in his life had he experienced something like this before. But he would keep his promise to his brother and get to the hotel, a 'Scottish Inns Motel'. He rounded a bend and sighed, the Milford sign said he had a mile to go to the exit and he would be there. But how was he going to wake Dean up when he got there? That was one thing he was going to have to think over as he neared the Motel.**

**Snow blinded him again and the car began to slide, Sam was not about to crash the car as he stepped lightly on the gas and got the car back under control. He shook his head in disbelief, had he'd done anything to Dean's baby, he would never hear the end of it.**

"**Just get me to the Motel car and I will never ever diss you again." He whispered, not wanting to be heard by Dean.**

**He pulled off on the exit ramp then, slowly coming up the hill and to a stop. He groaned as he realized that he would have to go over an icy bridge that was going downhill. He wasn't all that thrilled to be driving in this stuff to begin with, but this topped the cake.**

"**Wake up Dean." He snapped.**

**Dean raised his head and looked at his brother, "What's wrong?"**

"**You see what I need to cross in order to get to the damn motel?"**

**Dean looked and shrugged, "Yeah and so?"**

"**Dean, there is about a foot of snow on the damn ground!"**

**Dean rolled his eyes, Sam was such a diva. "Fine, I'll drive down to the hotel you sissy."**

**Sam gritted his teeth and refrained from snapping at him as he climbed out into the blinding snow and trudged his way to the other side of the car, panting in the coldness. He climbed into the passenger seat and growled.**

"**It's fucking cold out there!"**

**Dean smirked, "And I thought I was the weak one."**

**Sam glared at him and Dean put the car in gear and crept his way down the bridge, barely going any speed at all. The snow was high, indeed, but the motel wasn't far and he pulled into the parking lot with ease, giving Sam the ultimate shittiest grin ever.**

"**Ta-da! And that's how it's done Sammy boy."**

**Sam shook his head and grabbed his bag before getting out of the car. Their sister was in Room 15 and that's where he headed, he didn't care if Dean slept in the car after what just went down. Dean was next to him as he knocked on the door, a scowl on his face, Dean knew he was angry yet he left it go. But why the Hell was he afraid of driving over an icy bridge all of a sudden?**

**He shook his head as Alana opened the door, her hair short and spiky, she'd gone out one day with her friends and chopped her hair off, Majestic was besides herself when Alana came home looking like a punk.**

"**What the hell happened to your hair?" Dean said, his mouth gaping at his sister.**

**Sam nudged his brother and barked 'Silence' before entering the room. Alana shrugged and followed Sam. Dean just shook his head and entered the room, closing the door behind him.**

"**You look horrible Alana." He continued as both she and Sam glared at him. He stepped back, knowing very well that Sam would knock him into next week.**

"**For your information Dean, I hated my hair, so I chopped it. Second, I don't give a shit what you think and lastly, another remark like that out of your mouth and I'll slug you."**

**Dean cocked an eyebrow and stared at her, never before had she been so ignorant and defiant.**

"**Alright, what is the deal with you two? First Sam is too damn scared to drive over an icy bridge and now you Alana. What the hell gives?"**

**They looked to one another before settling on the one bed; Sam was the first to speak.**

"**Two months ago when I came back here to see Alana, something bad happened."**

"**And?" he asked.**

**Alana sighed, "The Demon was here Dean. It killed two of my best friends and left me to watch. That day when I came home with my hair chopped off, I didn't do it willingly, and the Demon shaved my hair off to make me realize that he was stronger than ever. He nearly killed Sam that night, pushing him off an icy bridge. So you see Dean, we're scared."**

**Dean sat on the other bed, Sam had never told him any of this. Why the hell were he and Alana keeping secrets from him? Hadn't they realized that the Demon was trying to kill this family for good?**

"**Then why the secrecy?"**

**Alana wiped a tear from her face, "Because I didn't want dad and Majestic coming out here and being trapped by that thing. I had asked Sam to leave you behind as well. I won't let that bastard kill us off, I refuse to!" she cried.**

**Sam held her in his arms, "So you see Dean, the way we're acting is due to that day."**

**Dean was still unconvinced but the look in Alana's eyes made him realize that it was for real. "Then what can I do to help?"**

**Alana rose, walking over to the small table that was provided and opened her knapsack, pulling an aged journal from its interior. She turned and walked over to him, handing him the journal, she bowed her head as he opened the first page and realized it was her writing. When did she begin writing in a journal?**

"**Alana?"**

"**Just read it Dean. All the answers you seek are in there."**

**She turned away, motioned for Sam to follow and they pulled on their heavy jackets. "We'll be in the Main Office having coffee, once you read the sections I marked, come meet up with us." She said, opened the door and they both entered the freezing cold.**

**Dean opened the journal to the first tab and sat on the bed, Alana had been right, the answers were defiantly in here.**

_**June 1, 2005**_

_**It was a gorgeous morning, yet as I awoke that day, something felt odd to me. I had thought it was the chilly weather but as I got up out of bed and clamored downstairs did I find my mom in the arms of a man I didn't recognize. I came into the kitchen and cleared my throat, my mom didn't move but the man raised his head and growled. I wasn't scared that morning, but I did get my mesmerized mother away from him and kicked the man out of the house. Mom was angry but I didn't care, she looked too weird and I needed to snap her out of whatever trance she was in.**_

**Dean paused; there had been a strange man in Alana's house before her mother died? He flipped to the next page and read on.**

_**June 14, 2005**_

_**There was a small fire in the living room this afternoon. I had come home from shopping when I smelled smoke as I opened the front door. I rushed inside and found a small fire in the wastebasket. I got it out before it did much damage but I was stunned to find pages from a journal in its wake. I picked the papers up, some I have in a bag in my journal, but I can hardly understand what they mean. But something is defiantly wrong and this is just the beginning.**_

_**June 22, 2005**_

_**The man was back as I came home today and I was furious. He was so mysterious looking yet as I came into the living room did he dart past me and through the front door. What the hell is going on?**_

_**July 17, 2005**_

_**My best friend Sarah died suddenly this morning, she and I were on our way home from a party we were planning when suddenly she swerved off the road, crashing into a tree. I was fine but when I looked over to her, her face was so pale and the look of fright still on her still features. I was taken to the hospital and released; I sustained a few bumps and bruises.**_

_**July 28, 2005**_

_**There was a fire at my house today, I found mom on the ceiling and she was in a blaze of fire. Oh god! What the hell is happening? As I cried, I saw that damn man running from the house, this time I got a good look at him and was surprised to realize that it was my best friend and boy friend Alex. How the hell am I going to explain this to the police?**_

_**August 1, 2005**_

_**I called my brothers in, I needed help and dad had told me that if I needed help for anything to call. I did and they are on their way. How am I going to explain my existence and what happened to my mom? Are they even going to believe me? Oh god, what am I going to do?**_

_**August 2, 2005**_

_**Dean and Sam arrived, I told them everything and we seem to be on the same track. The Demon is indeed after me, it wants all us Winchesters dead. We have a plan on how to kill him but it would mean using me as bait and Sam doesn't want to do it. So it's back to dad's journal for answers.**_

**Dean closed the journal. He'd read enough, reading her journal like this felt weird. She was scared of him and Sam because she was dad's daughter? And why was she so afraid about the man in her mother's life? Things just didn't seem right.**

**He sighed, closed his eyes and made his way over to the door, took a deep breath and stepped out into the cold. He hastily made his way down the sidewalk and entered the Main Office. Alana and Sam were sitting by the fireplace sipping on coffee and looked up as he entered the room.**

"**Well?" Alana asked.**

"**We have things we need to talk about, including the man you've seen with your mother."**

**Sam looked at Alana and then to his brother, "What man?"**

**Alana shook her head, "Some guy, I never found out who he was, all my mom would say that it was the love of her life."**

"**Can you remember anything odd about him?" Dean asked as he took a seat.**

**Alana sat there for a moment, closing her eyes and thinking. The one odd thing was that he didn't take a liking to her. That puzzled her, but it was also…**

"**His eyes were always black."**

**Dean and Sam both looked up puzzled, "What?"**

"**Yeah, I saw his eyes the second time, they were pitch black and gave me the creeps. Also he didn't like me being around at all."**

"**He could have been someone working for the Demon?" Sam suggested.**

"**Or a Skinwalker." Dean stated, "But why go after Alana's mother? Why not us?"**

"**Because I am the weaker link of the family, if I'm in danger you'll come after me. It knew that somehow. Even though we met not long after mom died, it knew we would meet."**

"**Then we have to tell dad and Majestic."**

**Alana's bottom lip quivered, "But…"**

**Dean placed a hand on hers, "He has to know sis, we may be in danger and this time the Demon may mean business."**

"**I know, after Trish and Sarah dying, I know."**

"**And your hair?" he asked.**

"**It was my one feature that made me look like my mother. If the Demon was the thing meeting my mother, it wanted me to look less like her. I don't know Dean, god, I'm scared of thinking that many others in my life will die."**

"**We'll figure something out Alana, we always do."**

**Alana sighed, "I know. I guess we should tell dad what's up. Maybe he would have an idea on what is happening. But isn't he on a hunt? Wouldn't it be dangerous to contact him?"**

**Dean nodded, his lips tight, "But we have no other choice."**

**Sam nodded, pulling his cell phone from his back jean pocket. "What are we going to say?"**

"**We tell him the truth."**

**Alana took the phone dialed his number and listened as it rang. She waited and on the third ring, it was answered. "Hello?" a female voice said and Alana sighed, Majestic had answered the phone.**

"**Hi mom, its Alana, is dad there?"**

"**Yes he is sweetie, is something wrong?"**

"**Yes mom, there is. It may be best to put it on speakerphone."**

**The phone clicked and she heard her father's voice, "Alana? What's wrong?"**

"**Dad, the Demon was here. It killed Trish and Sarah." She sniffed, Sam placed a hand on her shoulder as she continued, "It also shaved my hair. Dad, Dean and Sam are here but I'm still scared."**

"**We need to meet soon. Can you three get out of there anytime soon? I know Pennsylvania is getting hit by snow at the moment."**

**She looked to Dean and said, "Can we leave?"**

**He shook his head, "Not until morning at least."**

"**Morning dad, it's snowing well still."**

"**Get here as soon as possible. The Demon contacted us as well. Something is up and we need to find out what."**

**She nodded, ending the conversation and turning to her brothers. "Dad and Majestic were contacted by the Demon, there's trouble ahead, and I can feel it."**


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

**They made their way back to the room for some sleep. Alana was starting to show in her face all the sleep she was losing. She was beating herself up over the death of her friends, but it was the Demon that would pay dearly. She would kick ass if it was meant to be.**

**Dean took the chair, Alana would have her bed and Sam the other, but as Alana sat on the bed did she feel awful and asked, "Sam come sleep on the bed with me, Dean needs his sleep too and being in that chair is not going to help."**

**He nodded and laid next to her, Dean just smiled and crawled into his own bed, soon all three siblings were out cold.**

**NEW ORLEANS**

**The wind whipped at the long blond hair, sending a chill down the spine of the girl it belonged to. She pulled her jacket tightly about her as she raced along the dark streets to her Bourbon Street home. Darkness had fallen too easily over this place, she shook her head, kicking herself for not letting her guy friend Alex drive her home. She was far too independent for her own good.**

"**Next time, let Alex take me home." She mumbled as she searched for her keys in her bag. Footsteps from behind her raised the hairs on the back of her neck, she froze and grabbed the keys, running up her porch stairs and trying to unlock the door.**

**A hand grabbed her by the mouth from behind and she tried to scream, but she felt herself black out as stars danced around her.**

"**Hello Nichole, I've been waiting for you."**

**************

**Alana was the first to awake, her nightmare had felt so real, but as she turned to her brothers did she realize that they both were sleeping peacefully. She shook her head, what the hell was happening to her? How had Sam's abilities suddenly become her own?**

"**What's going on?" she said.**

**Sam turned, she almost thought he'd heard her but he fell back into his slumber and she slowly crept out of bed and out of the room into the cold and freezing night. She had to get to New Orleans fast or all hell was going to break lose.**

**She found her car under the snow and hastily wiped it away. Her bags were in the trunk, the other a decoy to confuse her brothers. She was sorry she'd ever gotten them involved, but the plan had been set long before she even came into the family.**

"**I'm sorry Sam, Dean, but I realize I need to go on this alone." She said, sliding into the car and pulling away quietly, trying to not disturb the others sleeping.**

**But unbeknown to her was the fact that Sam had heard her leave. He watched from the window as she drove away. He wanted to wake Dean and tell him what was happening yet he was overwhelmed by extreme pain to his head. He grabbed his face in anguish, crying out lightly and closing his eyes. His vision was that of Alana dying and this time for good. He tried to push away the pain as he stood, trying to make his way to Dean.**

"**Dean, wake up." He whispered.**

"**What's wrong Sam?"**

"**Alana is in trouble."**

"**So? She's sleeping right next to you." He mumbled.**

"**She left." He said, opening his eyes as the pain diminished. "And she is on her own way to New Orleans."**

**Dean sat up and looked to Sam, "How could you let her leave?"**

"**I thought she was going for more coffee, she did say she gets a few cups of coffee in the morning and its 4am."**

"**Then we are going to have to leave NOW."**

**Sam nodded, "Then get a move on."**

**Dean rolled out of bed, grabbed his jacket and bag and headed for the door, Sam close on his heels.**

"**How long ago did she leave?" Dean asked as he opened the driver-side door.**

"**Not more than ten minutes."**

"**Did you see which way she went?"**

**Sam shook his head, "No."**

"**Damnit Sam, you were supposed to watch over her."**

"**How was I supposed to know that she was going to sneak out in the middle of the night?"**

"**You didn't know, but Dad is going to kill us both for letting her go on her own."**

"**Dean let it go, she's gone and we have to go after her."**

**Dean put the car in gear and drove off, fish-tailing all the way out the parking lot.**

"**Can we get to her without getting ourselves killed?" Sam asked as they got onto the main road and made their way down the hill into Milford. Their only way to New Orleans was going through New Jersey and heading down the coast, and if Alana was unaware of that way, they would be ahead of her.**

**Milford was deserted, homes and businesses alike dark under the pale street lights. Dean was cautious as he made his way down a curvy turn and was relieved to see the New Jersey Toll Bridge to his left. He turned onto the road and made his way across the bridge and into New Jersey. As the crossed the bridge, he veered to the right heading towards Sussex County.**

**It would be a few hours until they reached the Delaware border and already Sam was looking up local history from a book he had thrown in the back seat the week before.**

**Dean watched as Sam engrossed himself in the local history of New Jersey. From the Jersey Devil in the New Jersey Pinelands. Sam looked up from the book and rubbed his eyes, yawning as sleep fell upon him.**

"**You know there are a lot of unsolved mysteries to be solved here."**

"**And your point is?"**

"**We definitely need to come back and check them out."**

**Dean rolled his eyes, "We have enough missions from dad to last a lifetime, why the sudden interest in lore out here?"**

"**Maybe because it's so near where Alana lived all her life."**

"**Fine, once we find Alana and figure out what the hell is happening then we'll be back."**

**Sam nodded; he was wondering why he was so drawn to the lore here in New Jersey, yet as he closed the book and closed his eyes, did the nightmares come again, this time harsher than ever before.**

"**Sam, let me do this, I need to stop the Demon on my own. It wants me now, not you. Please, stop and stay away, we'll be safer this way." Alana's voice said, echoing in his head.**

"**Come on Alana, this fight is a family thing. Remember last time when we nearly lost you, I won't go through it again."**

"**I know dear brother, but please be known to this, I have something the Demon wants, needs and I will fight him to the end to keep you all safe."**

**Sam's eyes shuddered under the coldness that bit at him. He opens his eyes in fear, "Dean, she is going after the Demon, she asked us to back off, what are we going to do?"**

**Dean grounded his jaw and turned to Sam, "We go after her, kick her in the ass and drag her to safety then put this Demon back in Hell where he belongs."**

"**I concur to that."**

**Dean kept driving and the snow began to diminish. They passed the ocean, driving along it down south. Virginia, North and South Carolina passed, Alabama into Louisiana. As they drove in silence, Sam realized days had passed in a blur; New Orleans loomed in front of them, barren and fallen. Why in Hell would dad and Majestic be here in all places?**

"**Sam, where is dad staying at?"**

**Sam shrugged, "I would have to call and we would meet somewhere."**

"**Call him; we need to find Alana and fast."**

**Sam dialed his father's number and pressed send, his father picked up on the second ring. "Sam?" he said.**

"**Yeah dad, we need to meet and find Alana…" he was cut off as John interrupted him, "She's here Sam, she came to me. I told her leaving you two behind was far immature and that we will deal with this problem as a family."**

"**She's alright then?"**

"**Yes, though you must tell me why her hair is missing."**

**Sam grinned; nodding to Dean mouthing she was with dad. "I will, but where are we going to meet?"**

**There was some ruffling of papers as John sighed, "Knights Inn in the French Quarter."**

"**But isn't that just too close to all the action?" **

"**Sam, just get here." John said and hung up.**

**Sam looked at his phone bemused then to Dean, "We're staying in the French Quarter."**

**Dean smirked, "The one part of town not taken out by Katrina, yes!"**

**Sam just shook his head, something was off about all of this. He picked up the journal from his lap and flipped through it, it was towards the back of the journal that information of New Orleans was written and the first thing that popped off the piece of paper was a list of vampire names. What the hell was going on?**

"**Dean, dad investigated vampires' at one time in New Orleans."**

"**Yeah and?"**

"**Dad is having us meet him at a Knights Inn. This is the same motel that he killed a few vampires at ten years ago."**

"**Still what's your point?"**

"**What if they got dad and Alana and Majestic Dean and we're walking into a trap?"**

**Dean thought it over and slowed, "You may be right. What the hell are we going to do?"**

"**The only thing we're good at. We investigate and then kick ass if we have to."**

**Sam nodded, nodding off into a deep sleep as Dean drove on, but the images that came to Sam were unlike anything he imagined before. This time he would not come out without a fight.**

_**The night was dark, damp and eerily quiet as he crept along the entangled woods with nothing but a shovel. He realized that his parka was missing as he stumbled along the brush and fallen tree limbs searching for something, never quite knowing in his stead. The sounds of howls echoed in his ears as he pushed forward, not wanting to turn around and run but to confront whatever was out there. He stepped around a fallen tree and the sounds of footsteps were behind him, he looked and saw nothing, but the hair on his neck rose and he began to run. He didn't get far when something grabbed him by the throat and hissed. 'Hello Sam, I've been waiting for you.'**_

**Sam jerked awake, fighting back to consciousness and gasping for air. What the hell was that all about? He looked to Dean with widened eyes and shook his head.**

"**Nightmare?" Dean asked.**

"**Far worse, a premonition."**

"**About what?"**

"**Trust me, you don't want to know."**

**Dean bit his tongue and kept quiet, whatever Sam dreamt about sure scared him but making him talk about it would unwind him even more than he already was and that was something he didn't want to face. Yet.**


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Alana sat uncomfortably in her parent's hotel room, overhearing her own father call her immature. She was fuming and raging mad! How could her father call her immature when the demon now beckoned for her! She left Sam and Dean back in Pennsylvania to keep them safe, but no! Dean and Sam had to follow her down here and now they were in extreme danger if she didn't get away from them soon. But back to her dad, she was going to yell and scream and show him immature as soon as she put this bitch of a demon back in Hell where it belonged.**

**She rose from the bed, cracking her knuckles in preparation of leaving but first she would have to wait for her parent's to fall asleep so that she could escape from the room, but if Sam and Dean arrived early it would spoil her plans. She kicked her bed and sat back down. She had to leave, the voice inside her head was growing stronger and she could feel the demon beckoning her again. How the heck was she going to escape when her father was the ruler of escaping? She was doomed.**

**Yet she thought back to her brother's, they could travel the world, kill any demon or supernatural being in their way and they had been younger than her when they began. But dad refused to let her help, it seemed so unfair. She shook her head, she would prove to her family that she had the skills and ability to take out the demon that had plagued all their lives for the past thirty years and this time it would end with her.**

**A door slammed and she peered into the other room and watched as her father climbed into his truck and drove off. She hmphed in glee as she packed her bag and kept it by the bed, she would sneak off as soon as Majestic…**

"**Alana?" Majestic called out and she entered the room.**

"**Yes mom?" she said.**

"**I'm going to go grab a soda, you want anything?"**

**Alana shook her head, "I was going to run down to the diner and grab something to eat if that's alright."**

**She sighed, "Be quick about it, your dad will be angry at us both if you wander off again."**

**She nodded, hating herself for doing this to her step-mother. But she had to go.**

"**I'll be right back." She said, closing the door behind her.**

**She darted down to the small restaurant and looked around. No one was around. She jumped over a low wooden fence and out into the alleyway behind the motel. Her bag was just outside the bathroom window, right where she's left it. She hefted it up and made her way away from the motel and the protection of her family.**

**The wind had picked up and she shuddered at the thought of an incoming storm. She had to keep her head sharp, this battle between her and the Demon was personal and in the end she would be the victor.**

**Lightening streaked overhead and she groaned inwardly. Why was it that every time they came up against the Demon it stormed? "He has to be behind this." She muttered.**

**Laughter rang in her ears and she squirmed in pain. **_**This is just the beginning Alana. I win, Sam's mine.**_

**Over her dead body.**

_**That can be arranged my little poppet.**_

**She shook her head. He was getting to her. Somehow, someway he was going down and the family would be safe.**

_**Come here little poppet. I have someone whom you know.**_

**She turned the corner and stopped in her tracks. The Demon was…Alex!**

"**Alex?"**

"**He's not here right now." The voice said, coming from his body, "But he sends his regrets."**

"**Let him go."**

"**Not until you give me what I want poppet."**

**She hated being called poppet. Reminded her of Elizabeth in 'Pirates of the Caribbean.'**

"**Well you can't have Sam."**

"**There is something else poppet."**

**She sighed, the amulet around her neck. It contained the magic powers of the Brogan line, her mother's blood line.**

"**I give this to you; you'll go away for good?"**

**He nodded and she knew he lied.**

"**You have to go away or my brothers, my father will destroy you."**

"**Oh pity, I wanted to have one last fight with them. Too bad they'll not get the chance."**

"**What?" she said as he threw a dagger into her heart.**

**She fell to her knees, gasping for air. The amulet around her neck shined a brilliant red and radiated around her.**

"**What's going on?" the Demon screamed.**

**She rose like a fiery ball of fire and looked directly at the Demon. "One thing I forgot to mention about the amulet, it contains my mother's blood, the blood of a witch."**

"**You bitch!" it shrieked.**

**She threw a ball of fire at him, she was going to kill Alex in the process but he was dead already. The Demon combust into flames and disintegrated. She placed her feet firmly back on the ground and closed her eyes. It was gone, for now.**

"**Alana!" a voice shouted and she turned to see Alex shaking his head in disbelief. He was alive and she couldn't sense the Demon near him.**

"**Alex!" she said and threw her arms around him, "You're alive."**

"**Yeah. It was weird. I was burning and then all of a sudden I was here."**

"**I am so sorry."**

**He looked down to her, his green eyes filled with sorrow. "You aren't human are you?"**

**She shook her head, "I'm human, just more special and it sucks."**

"**What you have, it's evil."**

**So many times she had thought the same, but that had come from ignorance. People didn't understand her heritage, where it derived from. She was not only an Irish witch but Romanian gypsy. Her blood screamed supernatural.**

"**You don't know that Alex. You're afraid because you don't understand it. This is my life, I'm still the girl you knew from childhood. I'll never change."**

"**But you did change Alana. You left Milford and never came back."**

"**Untrue. I did come back and you were gone."**

**He shook his head and ran a hand through his brown hair. "I have to go. Goodbye and farewell Alana." He turned on his heel and walked away leaving her to gap after him.**

_**Oh poppet, he won't remember a thing.**_

**She shrieked and spun around. Nothing was there!**

"**Where are you?"**

_**I still have a hold on him poppet. You can't destroy me so easily.**_

"**Damnit!"**

**She spun on her heel and took off after him and found him gone. She sighed. She had some explaining to do when her father and brothers caught up with her.**

"**And I am damn near screwed."**

_**That you are poppet. Daddy Winchester likes order and you broke the rules. If I was him I have you tied up and sent away.**_

"**Go to hell."**

_**Been there, done that. I wonder if Alex would care to see it.**_

**She rolled her eyes. "I'll kill you soon enough you son of a bitch. And if Alex must die to kill you, then so be it."**

_**I wait for that day. For now good luck with daddy. Here he comes now. **_

**The voice inside her head faded as her father's truck rounded the corner and she could see the anger in his eyes. She was indeed screwed.**


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Alana growled lightly, the damn demon had known her father was coming and here he was, stepping out from the truck and heading towards her. Why did it seem that the world suddenly came to a sudden stop?**

"**Alana! Get your ass over here now!" he yelled and she slowly walked towards him.**

**She could see the anger in his eyes, the hazel piercing deep into her soul. She had never been yelled at like this before, her mother hadn't believed in yelling but her father fully did so. She was scared, she had disobeyed him and Sam had warned her that his temper got to the better of him.**

"**Dad? I can explain…" she said, but he cut her off, "Get in the truck. NOW!"**

**She nodded and ran for the truck and jumped in the back. She had never seen someone so angry before.**

**John got back in and slammed the door, she jumped. He started the engine and backed up, barely looking her. For the ride back to the motel, it was too quiet and minutes seemed to pass like hours.**

**They pulled into a parking spot, John jammed the car into gear and turned the engine off and took off out of the truck before Alana could say anymore. She sighed, trouble was brewing and she knew it.**

**She pulled herself slowly from the truck and made her way to the motel room, her dad had left the door ajar for her and she hesitantly grabbed the door handle and entered. What she found wasn't pretty, four grim faces staring back at her. She gulped.**

"**Where the hell did you go?" Dean demanded. She pleaded to Sam but he just shook his head. She fell onto the nearest bed in defeat.**

"**I went after the demon."**

"**Are you nuts?" John said, "That thing could've killed you!"**

"**Don't you think I know that? It is controlling my friend Alex from Pennsylvania! This is my fight now dad!" she said, raising her voice for the first time.**

"**Alana, you can talk to us about this, you do know that?" Majestic said.**

_**And maybe you can tell them that I am in your head.**_

"**I'm sorry, but I work better alone."**

**John cursed, Dean dumped himself into a chair and Sam sighed. Her family was angry with her, but this thing was after her for now.**

"**Well Alana, until I can trust you again, you are not to go anywhere outside this room without one of us, you hear me?" her father said.**

"**Whatever." She muttered.**

"**This is for your own protection Alana." Dean said, shaking his head, "Sam and I have both been up against the demon and he nearly killed us and dad once before."**

**She bit her lip.**

_**Haha, they were such weaklings to begin with. Daddy Winchester was fun to toy with and I hurt Sammy-boy and macho Dean all by myself. Do as I want Alana, and I'll let you live.**_

**She sighed, "What if I told you I know where the demon is at?"**

**Dean stared at her, his eyes wide, "How would you know?"**

"**He wants something I have. My amulet. I'm supposed to meet him tonight at an abandoned warehouse nearby. Instead Dean, you and dad take it to him. Trap him."**

**John raked a hand through his hair, "You do know this was a trap for you?"**

**She nodded.**

_**But really you're setting them up instead.**_

**Majestic rose and came to sit next to her daughter, "Why does he want your amulet for?"**

**She toyed with it in her hand and looked down to it. "It pertains Romanian gypsy blood and Irish witch blood. My mom's blood."**

"**How did you find out?" John asked.**

"**She told me dad. She needed me to know what she and I really are."**

"**You're a witch?" Dean asked.**

**She nodded, "I can hear things that others cannot. I can move objects with my mind, much like Sam."**

**Dean chuckled, "Sam's a witch, how cute."**

**Sam slapped Dean upside the head and grunted, "Enough Dean."**

_**Sam is nothing like you my dear. He's demon alright, but you are full demon, they just don't know it yet.**_

**She bowed her head as tears formed in her eyes, her head began to throb. "Oh god! Not again!" she whimpered.**

**Sam ran to her side and held onto her, he knew what was happening, a premonition, no less. "What do you see Alana?" he asked.**

**She shook her head, "I see my death." Was all she said.**

**************

**In the warehouse, the demon smiled. Alana was such a great actress, that she fooled her foolish family. Soon Dean and John would be his and he would get the amulet as well. Alana would keep her powers and become his for all times. Life for him was turning for the better; he would have the Winchester family all to himself.**

"**And when Sam finds himself alone, he'll join Alana and me and we'll rule this pathetic realm."**

**He turned away and walked into a small room where Meg sat. She smiled as he entered the room.**

"**So, she do it?"**

**He nodded, "They took the bait. Daddy Winchester and Dean will be here tonight."**

**Meg looked to her brother and smiled, "And here they thought we were dead. How dead wrong they were."**

"**And you will do what I tell you both. They will have the amulet, but the blood isn't in it any longer. Alana has transferred it to another amulet."**

"**Then why do we need it?"**

"**Alana placed the witch's blood of the coven in it instead. We need it to take out the Winchesters and to control Sammy."**

**Meg grinned, "Won't that be fun."**

"**But you and your brother must do as I say. This will be a battle of great importance."**

"**Then we'll do what you say."**

_**And be careful in the process. My father and Dean are coming as we speak.**_

"**Ah, they're coming sooner than we thought. Alana betrays them once more." He laughed.**

"**I so want a piece of Dean." Meg said and rose to her feet, her brother following suit.**

"**You'll get your chance Meg. Be patient."**

**She nodded.**

_**God help us if this goes wrong and I'm found out. We'll all die.**_

"**Oh dear Alana, you'll be just fine." He said and left the room.**


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Dean and John drove slowly up to the warehouse in the Impala. It was getting dark out and Dean had an uneasy feeling that something wasn't right. He parked the car and turned the engine off and pulled himself from the driver's seat. He looked around the lot and saw nothing, heard nothing out of the ordinary.**

"**Dad, it's safe." He said as his father moved from the passenger seat.**

"**I don't trust the demon. And as much as I hate to say it, you're sister has been acting weird lately."**

"**I don't know dad, something is so wrong with this. It feels as if..." he was cut off as something grabbed him by the throat from behind.**

"**Well, well, if it isn't my favorite person in the world." The voice said.**

"**Meg." Dean squeaked.**

**John pointed the gun at her and she growled, "Oh daddy Winchester, you don't want to do that to me, now do you? Dean could get hurt so badly."**

**John lowered the gun and looked solemnly to Dean, he couldn't afford to lose his son after all they'd been through.**

"**What do you want?"**

"**The amulet." The voice said from behind him, "And I suggest dropping that gun Mr. Winchester."**

**John dropped the gun by his feet, "I have the amulet, let Dean go."**

"**Tsk tsk, I don't trust you John. First the amulet then my daughter will let Dean go."**

**John threw the amulet to the young man and scowled, "You got what you want, let my son go!"**

**Meg slapped Dean hard across the face before dropping him. "Oh come now Daddy Winchester, we just want to play."**

**Dean was hurt, that much John could see. But Meg and this Demon would refuse for him to be near him. "Play what?"**

**Meg grabbed John by the throat with such force that he could barely take a swing at her. He hissed in pain as she threw him against the brick wall of the warehouse. "Funny how one of your own children has betrayed you." She said and smiled evilly.**

**He sputtered and looked up to her, "What do you mean?"**

**The Demon smiled to Meg and then looked to Dean and John with total satisfaction. "The only reason why I knew you were coming was because of Alana. She told me you were coming early. She also betrayed you all. Not that she had any choice; I would've killed her if she didn't agree. Now I have the amulet and Sam and she will be mine."**

**Dean bowed his head, he had known the truth, had told Sam and Majestic the plan, the plan that Alana didn't know. In that amulet was not the witch's blood but a poison to wipe out Meg and the sinister Demon.**

"**You lie." He grunted and tried to get to his feet.**

"**Want me to prove it?" the Demon asked. He pulled the cap to the amulet open and took a sip as did Meg; Meg began to choke and grasped her throat. "What have you done?" he howled.**

"**It's poison, holy water at that. Thought I play your own game." Dean growled, "My sister is no traitor."**

"**You'll die in the end Winchesters." He said and they both fell into a muddy mess. John just shook his head, "How did you know?"**

**Dean got to his feet and helped his father up, "I knew from the look in her eyes that something was wrong. I even read it in her journal. Dad, she had to do what she had to do, to save us all."**

"**She is in big trouble when we get back. And grounded until I find a suitable punishment."**

**Dean shook his head, "She's not a kid anymore dad. You punish her and she'll run off again."**

**John groaned as he fell into the Impala, "What am I to do then Dean?"**

"**Let Sam and I handle her. She wants more than anything to be a part of the hunt. Now that we know she can do things, we can use her for that."**

"**You can't do that Dean; I'm afraid I am at a stand-still with her."**

"**Dad, is she truly our sister?"**

**John bowed his head, he'd promised to keep this secret to his grave, but it was coming harder and harder the longer they were together.**

"**Dad?"**

"**Let it go Dean. This is something that has to die."**

"**No dad, I want the truth. Who is Alana?"**

"**My niece, your cousin, but she had no one to love her. Her mother was a woman I was in love with years ago but she couldn't have children. When my sis-" he paused, "When my sister died, I sent her to Pennsylvania. After that I lost contact until not long past. She is your sister Dean, she needs us more than ever, and we're all she has now."**

"**So I don't have a sister?"**

"**No son, it's just you and Sam. But I love Alana as a daughter."**

**Dean shook his head, "You could've told us the truth dad! We're not kids anymore."**

"**I know Dean, but I had my reasons. I rather Sam, Alana and Majestic never knew. This is best left alone."**

**Dean couldn't fathom not telling Sam. But he had to promise for the sake of his family.**

"**Fine dad, have it your way. Someday she'll find out the truth."**

"**And when she does, she'll be old enough to understand. Now get in the car and let's get back to the motel before everyone begins to worry."**

**Dean slid into the driver seat and started the engine. With one last look to his father, he sped off down the alleyway to the main road and back to the motel to their waiting family.**


	7. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Back in the motel room, Alana sat on the bed and waited. The Demon was gone for now, but she had no clue for how long. She knew dad was angry with her, she could feel his anger and Dean was the same. But something else crept inside her as she listened to the duo. She wasn't a Winchester, at least not John's child and that hurt her the most. All this time she had thought this was her family and then this. She had no one, she was alone and it was time for her to go.**

**She looked towards Sam and Majestic and found them asleep. She picked up her purse and bag and crept for the door and quietly opened it and sauntered outside. She closed the door the same way and dashed across the parking lot to her car and jumped inside, hiding in the front seat of the car as her dad and Dean pulled in. She had a mere few seconds to start the car and blow out of there before Dean or Sam stopped her.**

**They entered the room and she threw on her seat belt and started the car, pulling out quickly from the parking lot. She looked back and saw that Dean was fumbling with his keys; she made a turn and took off down the deserted road. She pulled into a side street and parked, turning the lights off and sitting in the dark. Dean's Impala passed her and she sighed a breath of relief. She pulled herself from the car and grabbed her things, they would look for the car, but she would be gone. One less thing to associate herself with the family that lied to her. She was free now and it was time she began living her own life.**

"**I'm through hunting." She said aloud in the darkness, "Too hell with this life." She said and took off on foot down the alleyway. She had a contact here, someone that would get her out of the city with no questions, a person that didn't know who she was really. This was the end of Alana Winchester, she was now Rose White.**

**She knocked on the door and her friend Jared opened the door, "Rose?"**

**She nodded, "I need to go home to Pennsylvania. Can you take me home Jared?"**

**He nodded, letting her in. She had been a dear friend for years, but her life had remained a mystery to him. "Rose? What's wrong?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.**

"**I'll tell you in time, I need time Jared. I'm-" she stopped and brushed a tear from her cheek, "I'm sorry." She whispered.**

**He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Its fine Rose. Talk to me when you want. I'll be here."**

**She nodded and cuddled into his arms, "Thank you Jared."**

**He let her go, leading her upstairs to the guest bedroom. She sat on the bed and sighed heavily. "I'll see you in the morning?" she asked.**

"**Yeah, breakfast is at 8am sharp."**

"**You and your schedule." She grinned.**

"**I know." He smiled and closed the door.**

**She shifted and lay on the bed, staring up to the ceiling. In a few short days she'd be gone from here and far away for the family she thought she knew.**

**In the other room, Jared sat in his bed and shook his head. He'd knew the truth about Rose, Alana as he recalled and wondered what had happened to make her come here to all places?**

"**Something must have gone wrong." He muttered and turned to fall into a deep sleep. Morning would come too quickly and he had plans to make to take Alana, Rose he meant, home to Milford.**

**************

**The following morning came suddenly and Jared groaned as he rolled to his side. Rose sat in a chair near his bed, wide awake and dressed to go. "Morning Rose." He mumbled.**

"**You're late Jared Dawson."**

**He yawned and looked at his clock; it was 10:15am.**

"**Why didn't you wake me?" he asked.**

**She shrugged, "You were so peaceful, and I didn't want to disturb you."**

**He sat up and looked over to her, his look stern. "I know who you are Alana Winchester. Now what the hell is going on?"**

**She looked at him in horror, how had he known? "How did you know?" she stopped, "How did you find out my name?"**

"**I did some research. Why lie Alana? Who was Rose White?"**

**She bit her bottom lip, "Rose White was a dear friend of mine, and she died nearly ten years ago by unusual circumstances."**

"**How?"**

"**She burned on the ceiling like my mother." She whispered.**

"**Then why leave your father? Your brothers?"**

"**I'm not his daughter." She said quietly.**

"**Bull. I found your birth certificate and paternity test. You are indeed John Winchester's daughter."**

"**Why did he say I'm not?" she whimpered.**

"**Because he's an ass with no heart and now that he's lost you, your brothers will pay for his misdeeds."**

**She looked at him oddly, "What do you mean Jared?"**

**He grabbed her by the arm as he jumped out of bed; she kicked the chair back away from her. "Who are you?" she demanded.**

"**Don't you know dear Alana?" he hissed.**

**She rolled her eyes, "What do you want Demon?"**

"**Oh your brothers and father, but wait, they thought they could defy me. What did you say to them?"**

"**Nothing." She said and jerked her arm from his grasp. "Sam must have known, Damnit!"**

"**I want Sam Alana, and I want him now."**

"**I know!" she snapped. "I'm trying!"**

**The Demon sighed, "You have to go back to them."**

"**Why!" she shouted, "Why? They hate me and I can't stand it!"**

"**Dean came after you didn't he? He still thinks of you as a sister."**

**She took a seat on the bed, "If I go back, you do me one thing. I want my powers back."**

**He nodded, "I knew you would ask. Hate being a mortal now do we?"**

**She growled, "You know I do."**

**He waved his hand over her; even in another body he could give her powers back. "But remember this, my dear girl, I can take them away at any time. Defy me in any way and you'll die with them."**

**She nodded, "But I can trick them easier now with them. You should've known that."**

"**Well now I do. Go and leave before I exit this body. Jared will remember nothing of you coming here."**

"**Give me 10 minutes and I'll be gone."**

**He nodded, "I'll see you around my dear girl."**

**************

**Dean, Sam and John rode around in the Impala looking for Alana. She was missing and Majestic was beside herself. Alana had run away, for what reason they didn't know.**

"**Dad? Did you say anything that would make her leave?" Dean asked.**

**John shook his head, and then stopped, "Oh Damnit!" he cursed.**

"**What?" Sam asked.**

**Dean bit his lip, "Dad said something alright. Damnit! She shouldn't have been there."**

"**What did he say Dean?"**

"**I told your brother that Alana is not really my daughter."**

"**Isn't she?" he asked.**

"**I'm not so sure anymore. She is so different from her mother."**

"**What do you mean dad?"**

"**Alana is possessed Sam. She is not your sister any longer."**

**Sam looked at him, "What is that supposed to mean?"**

**John sighed, "Alana is a witch with very powerful powers. She may or may not have them and can turn us against one another."**

"**So you're saying that she is evil?"**

"**Yes." He said and looked at Dean, "You and Sam must take her out."**

**Sam sputtered, "What?"**

"**She's a danger to us all Sam, I should've cut ties with her long ago. You boys should've never met!"**

**Dean was in turmoil, he could feel the loss and pain in Sam.**

"**No dad. We will help her through this."**

**John muttered something as Dean pulled the car to the side of the road and came to a stop. John got out of the car and banged the hood. "Go back to the motel, get your things and get out of here Dean, Sam. I'll deal with Alana on my own."**

"**And do what?" she asked as she approached them. "You want to kill me because I am different? God! How stupid are you!" she snapped.**

**Sam jumped out of the car and slowly approached her, she glared at him. "You're just as scared as they are Sam! Why!? What have I done to any of you?" she cried.**

"**You tried to get us killed!" John yelled.**

"**I had no choice John!" she snapped.**

**He fell silent.**

**She smirked, "I guess you see how much I hate you right now. You all lied to me! I thought this was MY family but I was wrong! I'm leaving New Orleans and I want nothing to do with anyone of you again! You hear me? NOTHING! I'm Alana Brogan for all I care!"**

"**Then leave!" Dean shouted, "You're best at running away when things get heated. Go on then, just go, we don't want you with us anymore!"**

**She turned on her heels, held back a lot of her anger and ran. She could've killed them then and there, but she wouldn't, not yet anyways. "You'll see what I am capable of and when I get you all back, you'll see what evil I can unleash she muttered and jumped into her car and took off.**


	8. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**Sam walked away from the Impala, his brother and his father. He could sense the turmoil Alana was dealing with. He and she were a lot alike and her powers were not all that different than his own. But to tell Dean or his dad that would mean sacrificing one more life in this crazy family and he would not do it.**

"**Sam!" Dean shouted, but he kept walking. He noticed that he entered a row of warehouses and found that he was alone now. Dean and his father drove off, leaving him to his space. He needed time alone, knew Dean had a hell of a time assuring their dad that he'd be alright but the matter of the fact was that he wanted to get away from it all just for a little while.**

"**Well hello Sam." A voice said and he turned to find Meg standing there by him. "Fancy seeing you here."**

"**Go away Meg."**

**She pouted, "What a way to greet an old friend."**

"**What do you want?"**

"**You. But father would have a cow, so better yet, your brother. I need to pay him back for a few stab wounds."**

**Sam laughed, "He left me here Meg. I'm alone, don't you get it? I'm pissed at him and dad."**

"**Oh honey, I know that. I just saw Alana. Poor thing is beside her self. Now why did you go and turn on her?"**

"**I didn't."**

"**She feels that you did."**

**Sam sat on a stone step and sighed, "She lied to us Meg, how would you feel? Oh wait, you're great with lies and deception."**

"**She lied to save your ass Sammy boy."**

**He rose, "What do you mean?"**

"**We needed you away from your father and brother. Alana accomplished that. You and she are alike. You both have powers beyond any mortal life. Use them and be free of your mortal selves before it's too late."**

"**If I use them Meg, I'm sending that father of yours back to Hell. I may do the same with you!"**

**She smiled, "I know you would. One thing, your powers don't work against us anymore."**

**He tried pushing her away and she crossed her arms and shrugged. "You're so slow Sammy."**

**He gritted his teeth and threw his hands out at her and pushed her into a nearby building.**

**She hit the wall with force and had the wind knocked out of her. She slowly got to her feet and raised an eyebrow. "Not bad."**

"**Go to Hell Meg."**

"**Been there, done that."**

**Sam closed his eyes and focused his attention on her and open his eyes, they were pure black. "Semoni halta dura thys."**

**Meg shrieked. "That burns you fool!"**

"**It was supposed to."**

"**I can so rip you to shreds for that, but I won't. Alana comes as we speak. Get back in terms with her Sammy or all will be lost."**

"**And why are you helping us?"**

"**I'm not. I'm helping myself."**

"**Figures." He says and he pulls out the Colt and puts a bullet in her head. Both the demon and Meg dies as Alana rounds the corner. She freezes. **

"**Sam!"**

**He turns and points the gun at her and she shrieks.**

"**You have a lot to explain Alana and you better begin before I lose my patience."**

"**Fine. What she told you, of course I heard you both talk, is true. I was working for her father but now I'm not. He's dead Sam, I killed him."**

"**And how can I trust you after all the lies you've told!"**

"**I did what I was told to do! I was trying to protect you Sam!"**

"**Nice way to do it Alana."**

**She bit her lip, "I'm sorry Sam."**

"**I'm not accepting it."**

"**What are you going to do then Sam? Kill me because I lied. I'm not like her. I'm human, just that I've been controlled by her father for quite some time."**

"**And I bet you know his name and what he's planning don't you?"**

**She bowed her head. "Yes."**

"**Who is he?"**

"**Azazel."**

"**The fallen angel?"**

**She nods. "He wants you to lead the Demons he plans on releasing."**

"**Releasing?"**

"**The Devil's Gate."**

"**Alana, what the Hell are you talking about?"**

"**He's going to open the Devil's Gate in some cemetery in Wyoming. He's dead but his son and others are going there to open it. Once it opens you, me, Dean and our parents, we're going to be out-numbered and they will kill us."**

"**Then what is this that I am going to lead it?"**

"**You're his son Sam. You have his blood in you and you are his chosen one."**

"**That's crap."**

"**I wish it was." She whispered.**

**Sam shook his head, "I think its time this family reunited and then you can tell dad all this and see what he says."**

"**It's too late Sam."**

"**Too late?"**

**She lowers her head for a moment and lifts it back up, her eyes black as night. "Dad is dead and so is mom. Dean got away but we'll find him. As for you my dear brother, you must take your place as leader before they decide to wipe you out."**

**He stepped back.**

"**Who are you?"**

"**Call my Ruby. You see, Alana died back there and I took her body. Why do you think that Azazel was trying to kill me?"**

"**And why was that?"**

"**I refused to follow him into this war. I decided to side with you and Dean and look where it's gotten me.**

"**This is insane."**

"**It is but some things have to act now before all is lost. I know you want your family safe, but with John gone, it's up to you to end this war."**

"**What if I refuse?"**

"**When that gate opens and trust me it will, those Demons trapped inside will come after you and destroy you."**

"**Then what do we do?"**

"**Trust me."**

"**That's gonna be hard to do when Dean is pointing a gun at your back."**

"**And if he wants you to live, he best put it down."**

**Dean never wavered. "If you're here to hurt Sam Alana, I advise you to leave."**

**She turned to him, her hair blond and eyes blue. "I'm not your sister."**

"**What the hell?"**

"**Dean, meet Ruby. Ruby, my brother Dean."**

"**Is this a sick joke Sam?"**

**Sam shook his head. "She's not Alana."**

"**What the hell is going on?"**

"**Hell is about to be unleashed." She said.**

"**Dean, let's put it this way, a Devil's Gate is about to be opened, demons of all sorts from the beginning of time will be unleashed and will be coming for us if I don't take my place."**

"**Your place in what?"**

"**A war I should've ended long ago."**

"**What war? Sam?" he said, now frightened.**

"**The war where I choose my destiny."**

"**No Sam, no! Dad kills those Demons in order to free you. You are not a Demon and this is not going to happen!"**

"**It already has." Sam says as he stares point blank at his brother with black eyes.**

"**Oh shit." Dean says.**


	9. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Darkness ascended over the three figures as rain began to lightly fall. Ruby looked to the sky and sighed, "The time has come." She said.**

"**I can feel it." Sam told her.**

"**This is screwed up." Dean muttered and both Sam and Ruby looked at him. "What?"**

"**You are much part of this battle as we are Dean, so step in line." Sam ordered.**

"**Man, you are pushy."**

**Dean put his gun away and they walked towards the Impala that Dean had parked around the corner. **

"**Who's driving?" Ruby asked.**

"**I am." Dean said.**

"**Then you best get moving. We have to be in Wyoming in a few hours."**

"**Um Ruby? You know Wyoming is about 8 hours away?"**

"**Then drive faster."**

"**You Demons are all the same. Smart mouths and no idea what the HELL you're doing."**

"**Just shut up and drive Dean."**

**Ruby sat back in the backseat and smiled. Her deceit in her eyes. She would play one brother against the other and Sam would be hers for the taking.**

_**What sweet revenge.**_

**Sam on the other hand felt out of sorts. He felt the Demon parts of him grow but Ruby was bothering him. She was too smooth, too knowledgeable of what was happening and he wondered if she was in this for some pure other reason.**

"**So what do we do for the 8 hours?" he asked.**

"**Get some sleep. You and Dean can switch back and forth driving. As for me, I need some sleep."**

"**You are such a princess." Dean muttered.**

"**And a good one at that."**

"**Whatever." He said.**

_**Eight Hours Later**_

**Dean had driven the whole way through. He was exhausted but he had a mission to complete. Ruby was a badass demon and one to be dealt with quickly. She was quicker and stronger than the others but she made the mistake of falling asleep in the Impala as he opened up the Devil's trap and found her banging at the door, angrier than a pissed off bee.**

"**Dean! You're going to ruin everything!"**

**Sam laughed and stared at her. "There is no Devil's Trap, no Demons, no war Ruby. Its been a setup from the beginning and once you're gone, all that has happened to us will be wiped clean and we'll go back to the time this all began, but instead it will never have happened."**

"**Why Sam?"**

"**To free those I love, those I loved and keep them safe."**

"**You will regret this Sam. You could've been greatness."**

"**I'm human first Ruby and my family comes first before myself."**

"**Go to Hell Sam."**

"**Before you my dear."**

**Dean pulls the journal from his bag and opens it. "Catta hundi sultra ulta mysti."**

"**Goodbye Ruby." He says as a white mist forms around them.**

"**Dean?" he says.**

"**I'm next to you." He says as the air clears. They're in Kansas, their father leaning against the Impala.**

"**About time you boys got back, there is a hunt out in Virginia we need to investigate."**

**Dean and Sam look to one another and smile, it was back to business as usual.**


End file.
